Dragonrider of Bahamut
Dragonrider of Bahamut Requirements: Skills: Ride 8 Ranks, Knowledge(arcana) 4 ranks Feats: Mounted Combat, Dragonfriend Special: Must worship Bahamut, Special Mount class feature. alignment: lawful good, lawful neutral, or neutral good. HD: D10 BAB: Good Good Saves: Fort, Will Class Skills: Balance, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, knowledge(arcana), Knowledge(religion), Profession, Ride, Sense Motive, Tumble Skill Points: 2+Int/level Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: '''The Dragonrider of Bahamut does not gain any weapon or armor proficiencies. '''Spells Known/Spells per day: Every even numbered level of Dragonrider of Bahamut increases caster level and provides more spells known, spells per day as if she had gained a level in a divine spellcasting class to which she belonged before becoming a Dragonrider of Bahamut. She does not gain any other bonus of that class. Dragon Mount: Dragonrider of Bahamut levels stack with other levels that provide a special mount. The Dragonriders effective level for determining the bonus for the special mount is equal to the sum of all class levels that provide a special mount +2. The Dragonrider can add the half-dragon template to their mount for free. Alternatively, the Dragonrider can choose an appropriately sized lawful good true dragon of a CR at least 5 lower than the Dragonrider's effective paladin level. Otherwise like normal for a paladin a mount without a fly speed must be a CR of at least 3 less, or a mount with a fly speed must be of a CR at least 4 less. A true dragon mount does not increase its age category or size based on bonus hit dice provided for any reason, however, if the effective paladin level of the dragonrider increases sufficiently that the dragon could increase its age category and still have a CR at least 5 less than the effective paladin level (not counting bonus hit dice), then the dragon will increase in age category a maximum of once. The half-dragon or true dragon mount is an intelligent companion of the dragonrider of bahamut, and claims 1/3 of the treasure acquired by the dragonrider, but does not take a share of experience. The treasure acquired by the half-dragon or dragon can be used to outfit the dragon itself with special equipment, but cannot be used by the dragonrider for any other purpose. When the half-dragon or dragon is first acquired it has a horde equal to 1000 x it's CR in gold. This horde is the treasure of the dragon itself, and cannot be claimed by the dragonrider or any other member of the party. However, the dragon itself can barter with its horde to acquire equipment for its own use. If the dragon later increases in age category this horde does not increase. Dragon Rush: At 3rd level the Dragonrider is able to pull every possible ounce of speed out of his mount. The base speed values of every type for his mount increase by 10. This ability does not stack with other class abilities that provide the same benefit, however it does stack with any feats the mount may get, and the improved speed benefit that special mounts get. Dragon Pounce: At 5th level the Dragonrider's mount gains pounce as a bonus feat. Dragon Offensive: At 7th level the Dragonrider can make a full attack on a charge while mounted as long as the mount does not move more than its speed. Dragon Flight: At 9th level the maneuverability of the Dragonrider's mount improves by one step, up to a maximum of good. This ability does not stack with other class abilities that provide the same benefit, however it does stack with the improved flight feat. Category:Classes